


Domestic and Disciplined

by nhpw



Series: The Other Eighty-Five Percent [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Misha Collins, Gentle Dom Misha, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Jensen, domestic bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Jensen's picked up a new habit. Misha wants to make sure he knows how he feels about it.





	Domestic and Disciplined

Jensen does it three times voluntarily before it clicks for Misha that this is something his submissive  _ needs _ .

It's not something _Jensen Ackles_ needs; not something his boyfriend needs, nor his lover, nor any other honorary that could be used to describe what this man is to Misha. No - this move, this position, is completely submissive, and emanates fully from that part of Jensen's personality.

And when the realization hits, Misha's a bit embarrassed that it took him so long to figure out.

He’d been a bit caught off guard the first time he'd been sitting on his couch in his trailer, reading through a script, and Jensen had come to kneel at his feet. Jensen's head had tilted to the side and he'd laid it on Misha's thigh, and Misha had raised his eyebrows in surprise but hadn't rebuffed the affection. Instead he'd kept reading, and for the next 45 minutes, until they were called to set, Jensen had dozed on his leg while Misha read his script and ran gentle fingers through Jensen's hair in what was probably a hypnotically soothing gesture. They didn't speak at all.

Jensen was more on top of his game that night on set than he'd been all week.

The second time it happened, Misha had been watching TV in his trailer when Jensen entered. He’d moved to one side of the couch and gestured to the open space on the couch with a questioning raise of his eyebrows, but Jensen shook his head and again knelt at Misha's feet. He wove one arm around Misha's left calf and nuzzled against the fabric of Castiel's pants where it covered Misha's right thigh.

Misha had breathed a hum of contentment as he started caressing Jensen's head, and his submissive had positively melted into Misha's side.

The third time, they were actually at a convention - in Rome, where, granted, they’d done their fair share of intimate things over the years, but this… this was a whole different kind of intimacy. For all that Misha had done to bring pleasure to this man’s body, and for all that Jensen had done for him in the same regard… this… this fully mental submission was new, and different.

But not unwelcome.

This last occurrence had happened after their shared panel to close the convention, and while Jensen hadn’t really crossed any major lines, he’d brought no shortage of brattiness to the stage.

And this time, they were in a hotel room and the fanfare was over, and there wasn’t much chance they’d be interrupted, so Misha chanced to comment on it.

“This is new.”

“Mmmm.”

“I like it, but we should talk about it.” He'd felt Jensen tense and given his words a second thought. “Not right now, though.”

Jensen had relaxed under his touch, and they'd stayed like that until Jensen had fallen asleep with his check pressed against Misha's thigh.

Today, though, Misha is prepared, and when Jensen enters his trailer two hours ahead of their call time, Misha stands to receive him. He kisses him fully on the lips and holds him in a gentle embrace for a long moment before taking Jensen's hand and leading him over to sit on the couch. When they’re seated, he nuzzled his nose to Jensen’s admittedly tense jaw before speaking. “Your position has never been lesser than mine,” he says gently.

“I know.”

“Just making sure.”

“I can stop, i--if you…”

Misha feels warmth spread through his chest - that Jensen would give up this submissive act in which he clearly finds some comfort if it’s not to Misha’s liking. He’d sacrifice in order to please him. It’s simultaneously heartwarming and troubling - definitely something Misha will need to keep an eye on as they proceed. While the gesture is well intended, the absolute last thing he wants is for Jensen to sacrifice any inch of comfort or pleasure in the interest of pleasing him. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replies, tone still light, carrying a hint of praise. “You found something all by yourself that makes you feel comfortable in your submission. I wouldn’t dream of taking it away. I just wanted to be absolutely sure that you’re not doing it because you think it’s required. You’re always welcome to sit beside me, unless we’re specifically in a scene where I’ve requested otherwise.” He pauses. “You’re equally welcome to sit at my feet, when and if you choose.”

“Thank you.” It comes out on an exhausted breath, as if something very heavy has been lifted from his shoulders. Jensen nuzzles into his neck, and Misha smiles and kisses his brow.

“Lot of pages today.” Jensen hums, and Misha pushes a bit further. He thinks he has a good feel for Jensen’s headspace, but they haven’t explicitly planned a scene. “And a fight scene to block out. How’s that sitting?”

“Jared’s gon’ wanna mess with you.” He heaves a heavy sigh. “‘N I don’t want to. Just want this. Not… consequences.”

“It is nice, isn’t it? Being able to just… be.” Jensen only nods in response. “You’re a good submissive, Jensen. I love you, and I’m proud of you. And you… God, the trust you place in me? It turns me on so much.”

That gets a soundless chuckle, but Misha feels it reverberate and it makes him smile lazily in turn. “You’re a trustophile.”

“Yes, I suppose I am.” He lets go of a contented sigh. “I’d like to scene with you before we go to set, Jensen. It would help to settle my mind, and I think it would be good for you, too.”

“We do that and the fans are going to get new shots of your Dom Cas face to plaster all over the Internet, you know that, right?” Jensen looks up at him and smirks, but the twinkle in his eye says they’re headed somewhere that involves a lot fewer clothes. “What did you have in mind?”

“I have a few ideas, but I’m mostly interested in harnessing the control. For me, at the moment, the act itself is secondary. How’s your headspace today?”

“Fine.” He shrugs, and Misha shifts and moves to stand, nodding with his head to indicate Jensen should follow suit.

“You know by now that I need more than that.” His voice is slipping into Dom territory, he knows this, and he clenches his jaw, gathering his patience to get through the preamble before the scene.

“I slept well,” he begins calmly. “I had a full breakfast. I haven’t read the news, I haven’t been on social media. My head’s clear.”

“And your body?” 

Jensen swallows visibly. Nods. “No pain or new injuries. Showered this morning.” His tone, too, is slipping; he’s clearly aroused, eyelids drooping as he reports to his Dom exactly how prepared he is to scene on Misha’s whim. “Paid special attention to your favorite parts. And… I…” there’s hesitation, and then a blush and the dip of Jensen’s chin, eyes to the floor. Misha’s already too far into his Top Space to allow that; he uses his thumb and forefinger to lift Jensen’s chin and force eye contact. 

“Speak.”

“I’m wearing a plug.” It tumbles out of him in a rush of breath, like he’s ashamed of it, but damn if the sentiment doesn’t go right to Misha’s groin.

“Oh, Handsome,” he says, making no effort to keep the pride and amazement out of his tone. “You’re so…” There aren’t words, sometimes. So he just shakes his head and lets the love he feels for Jensen run through his veins, into his touch, and out to his submissive as he cups Jensen’s face. “Thank you,” he says finally. Then he clears his throat, drops his hand, and steps back. When his eyes meet Jensen’s again, they’re all business. “I’ll make use of that.” His vocal inflection returns fully to its Dominant tone. “But first, I’m in the mood to have your mind. What’s your color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good. Starting now, you don’t speak unless spoken to, and when I do allow it, you’ll be nothing less than reverent in your speech. Am I understood so far?”

“Yes Sir.”

“In that case, please remove your clothing and stand at attention for my inspection. I want to look at you.” He settles back into the couch as his instructions are hastily followed, clothes stripped off methodically and folded into a neat pile on the counter. Then Jensen is in front of him, back straight, shoulders square, eyes forward. The Dominant in Misha’s mind hungers for more, and he lets it take over. “Put your arms out. Higher. Good. Now turn in a slow circle for me.” Jensen does. At some point during the action, his cock fills and rises to half mast. Misha’s face slides into a predatory smile. “Gorgeous. Now… put your arms down, and tell me all about how you prepared yourself for me today.” He opens his pants, takes himself out, and relaxes further into the couch.

This was going to be  _ so much fun _ .


End file.
